


You're Beautiful When you Fly

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: I’m gonna be honest, this is inspired by Kiki’s Delivery Service (one of my favorite movies tbh)  
So basically: AU in which Jack is Kiki and Mark is Jiji and he can turn into a human with kitten ears and a tail and they fall in love with each other and live happily every after in a small town by the sea. Let me have this I love it I can’t help it. 
Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
Day 3: Black cat
“You know the painter that found the stuffed cat?  She wants to do a picture of me.” 
“Naked?”
“Mark!!”





	

A witch left town when they were fifteen years old to ‘find themselves’ as his mother had put it.  In all honesty, it was kind of like having a gap year between high school and college.  A year to find out what you want to do with your life, to live and kick free and do all the dumb things you’ve always wanted to do.  

He had done his year away from home, had found a small, sweet town by the sea who adored both he and his cat and he couldn’t ask for more.  

They had first settled in and decided to stay in that particular town when a kind woman who owned a bakery had offered him her attic to live in while he worked to get on his feet. 

It had been a small and adorable place, the smell of bread and the tinkling of laughter was always floating through the air.  His only complaint was that Mark woke up nearly every morning coated in flour and he would have to brush it out of his fur.  

Jack had started a delivery service while he was there and it had taken off spectacularly.  Having things delivered by broomstick was apparently faster than what any car could manage.  Besides, having a cute witch touch down right outside your house and come running to meet you was a definite bonus.

Years later, he and Mark had their own apartment closer to the sea, but they no longer made deliveries. He was a different witch with different talents.  At the time that he had his service, his only skill had been flying, but as he grew, he became more and more enraptured in the art of potions. 

He thought it amazing what just the right amount of ingredients and how they are added, stirred, or chopped could do. 

Even at age twenty three, Jack and Mark still visited the family who ran the bakery.  The woman would always greet him happily and laugh, jiggling the baby on her hip slightly. They would talk for a few hours and catch up every once in a while, reminiscing about the way things had been when Jack had first arrived. 

She would giggle and remind him that she still kept the dress that he had first worn. 

Jack hated the thing, despite the hundreds of amazing memories it conjured up.  He had to wear it, apparently – according to his mother – it was tradition for young witches to wear it in their first year.  It had been a simple dress, but it had been a dark purple – a color he didn’t look too great in – and too big on him.  He would cringe and cover his face with his hands if she brought out the photo of the first time they met. 

She had taken it just after he had landed.  His dress billowed around him and the large red bow atop his head looked as if it were only holding onto him by pure determination alone.  His hair looked like it had been put through a tornado and he could see the glint of happiness and adventure in his eyes.  Mark was settled at his feet, having not shifted into his human form yet. 

His tiny familiar was his favorite part of the photo.  Jack sometimes forgot how adorable Mark looked as a cat as he hardly ever shifted back into the form.  His head was tilted in curiosity and the red collar and gold bell around his neck contrasted well with his smooth, sleek black fur. 

That very photo, along with many others he himself had taken over the years that he had made the town his home, hung in his kitchen. 

Mark was staring at the photo as Jack walked through the front door.  

“Mark?” he called softly, attempting to get his familiar’s attention without startling him, “I bought some groceries.  I even bought the strawberries you wanted so badly.” 

Mark’s tail and ears perked up at the sound of his voice, “See?  I told you that you could never say no to the cute kitten face.” 

“I totally can.” He couldn’t. “What are we having?” he asked as he walked up to the counter, bags still in his arms. 

“You’ll see when we sit down to eat, now shoosh and put the groceries up while I finish.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Bossy.”

They finished up their jobs in silence save for the sound of Mark giggling as Jack hip checked him.  

Jack sat on the counter after he was finished – he knew it annoyed Mark to no end – and watched his boyfriend/familiar cook, “Can you hurry up?  I’m hungry.” 

Mark gave him an exasperated look, “I’m trying my best here.  Also, get off the counter, we don’t need your butt germs in here.” 

Jack didn’t move a muscle, opting to just roll his eyes. 

“So…” Jack trailed off, unsure of how to approach the subject. 

“So… what?”  Mark asked, turning to look at him every few seconds. 

“I saw someone we know at the market while I was out.” 

“And…?” 

Jack sighed, “You know the painter that found the stuffed cat on our first delivery?  She wants to do a picture of me.” 

“Naked?” 

“Mark!!” 

The poor man jerked and his ears twitched at the high pitched tone Jack used “Please don’t be so loud, I can hear you just fine.  I was only kidding, anyway.  Unless she does?”  Mark added the last part while raising his eyebrows and grinning at Jack. 

“Shut up you ass. No.  Just of me flying apparently.” 

Mark tilted his head and gave Jack a quizzical stare. 

“In her words: ‘I want to paint the only person I know that can touch the stars I never even dream of getting near.’  Also she thinks I’m pretty. ” 

Mark smiled at him, “You are pretty gorgeous in the hat.  I love big floppy hats on you.  Why don’t you have more?  You should wear them more often.” 

Jack blushed and pulled at the hat he had neglected to take off as he came in, “You think so?  Maybe I should buy more.” 

Mark slid closer to him and wrapped his tail around Jack’s waist before giving him a peck on the cheek, “You should go.  Let her do a painting of you.  You look so beautiful when you fly, Jack.”  

Jack shyly looked up, “Really?” 

Mark smiled, “Really? What do you mean really?  You should see yourself from the ground. Dress billowed out around you, one hand holding the hat to your head, a lantern at the end of your broomstick… of fucking course really.  You look breathtaking when you dance with the sky.” 

Jack leaned forward and pressed his face into Mark’s neck, “Yeah.  Yeah, I’ll go, but you have to come too.  My always faithful companion.  The man I love and always will love.  What is a witch without his cat?” 

Mark wrapped his arms around Jack and they rested against each other in silence for a moment before Jack pulled away to smile, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He asked, gently scratching behind Mark’s ear and distracting him. 

“Hm?” 

“The food maybe?” 

Mark’s eyes shot open and he disentangled himself from a laughing Jack, “My _pancakes_!!” 


End file.
